


That's How I Learned How To Survive

by Spideryspade



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Blood, Doof suffers a lot, Gen, Gore, body horror???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideryspade/pseuds/Spideryspade
Summary: A man whose arm is getting crushed by a boulder has got to do what he has to, even if it's not the most pleasant experience.





	That's How I Learned How To Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "Survival Song" by AJJ

It was supposed to be a simple mountain hike, nothing dangerous. Something he would be able to talk about in the future, maybe even impress someone. 

Instead Heinz Doofenshmirtz got his arm stuck under a boulder in a rarely visited place within the mountains of Drusselstein. If he had been placed a tiny bit to the left, all that would've been left of him would be a bloody red pulp. 

He didn't want to think about it and he didn't as he screamed as loud as his throat let him. He felt tears prick into his eyes as he looked at the way the boulder was crushing his limb. Underneath it was no space left, so there was no way he could free it by himself. 

He could feel tightness in his chest as he looked around for a way out. He had to collect himself if he wanted to survive. That's what his father would say to him when he was a kid. His father never liked crybabies and didn't want one to share his blood. But Heinz soon found other ways to dissapoint his father further and further. In the end, no matter what he did would be Tort. 

He realized he packed a swiss knife in his back pocket. He knew what he had to do and he didn't like it one bit, but what's a man to do? He ripped part of his shirt and tied it around his arm as tight as he could with one hand and a mouth. Then he proceeded to take the knife and took a deep breath, stabilizing his panicking heart.

He pressed the knife against the fabric and began to cut. The shirt itself wasn't bad to cut. A bit uncomfortable to do in his laying position, but it did the job. Now for the flesh. His hand began to shake as he watched the blade press against his oxygen deprived skin. Blood lazily formed at the wound as he continued his was through. 

He bit his lip as hard as he could in order to not scream as he reached the muscle tissue. They were seperating with a nauseating ease, causing the Drusselsteinan to take a break. Good thing he didn't work out at least. Working through a body builder's tissue would've been a pain.

He pressed the knife once more onto the arm's muscle, going as fast as he could. He stopped when he reached a hard material. He was such a dummkopf, he should have broke his bone first! 

Doofenshmirtz looked around, finding mostly small pebbles. He looked more towards his right and saw a bigger stone, maybe just what he needed. Upon grabing it, he noted how heavy it felt. It meant it would work faster, he thought.

He placed the stone at the exposed bone, taking a deep breath and raising the stone above his head. 

Eins.

His heart raced and he was afraid it would soon fall out of his chest. He heard deafening ringing in his ears, he saw a puddle of blood form under his limb. His hand began to shake from exhaustion. He wasn't made for physical work.

Zwei.

He wondered what his family would say if they saw him, trapped and bloodied. As a kid he wondered if all families were like his. Ungrateful their first son was even alive. Sooner than anything he found out that he was incorrect. If it was Roger in his place he would've been taken out of this situation with both arms intact by now, but it was him instead.

Drei.

He broke the stone onto his humerus, causing the bone to let out a crack. Heinz felt the broken pieces prick into his flesh, but he would take care of it later. 

He wiped his tears on his shoulder as his shaky arm grabbed the swiss knife one last time and he began cutting the remaining flesh. 

After doing so, he ripped one more piece of cloth, this time bigger, to patch up his wound. He gasped for breath as he tied it around his appendage. His mouth felt rusty, he must've bit the inside of his cheek too hard.

He looked at the arm he was leaving behind, it looked unnatural, as if wild animals mauled on it. Somebody who encountered it would most likely be wondering what has happened to the past owner of said limb, maybe they would even feel pity for him.

He didn't care for any pity for him. He didn't get it before, he has learned he doesn't deserve it.


End file.
